Thunder Cat Vivian
' -Vivian Thunder Cat(VM023) was born into the Vivian Pack on March 15, 2006. His parents were Sunray and Scout the alpha pair at the time. He had three litter mates Called Youssarian(VM021), Hambone(VM022) and Vela(VF024), but Vela didnt make it to adulthood.They lived in the group for two years, sadly in 2008 their mother sunray died followed by their father scout. Their brother Drew took dominance next to a female that joined the group, When he died and the female disappeared his older brother Izit took over as alpha male but it didn’t take long until most of the pack members left or die. They split from the remaining pack members, Thunder cat, hambone and Youssarian left on roving. After several days they teamed up with three lonely females called shatter, fathom and jay and a teen male called timber. ' ' '-Young Ones' After several fights Youssarian become alpha male, As he couldnt win he left the pack in search of a mate. He spended two weeks in the Young Ones before leaving. '-Scooters' He Found a female called Raven and they became mates. Their first litter consisted of Houdini, Ermintrude and Zeberd. All of them reached the adulthood. Houdinni started roving, he visited the Young Ones and mated with the Alpha female, Shatter when Youssarian was distracted. Their second litter consisted of Moon, Spirit, Sand and Lightning, sadly lightning died.Their third litter consisted of only two pups called Amber and Blade, both of them survived. Their Fourth litter was consisted of Appa, Momo and Avatar. They took this pups on a hare hunting but the Young Ones were already there so they went into battle, loosing and trying to save their lives Avatar was left behind and Dingo found it so he was adopted into the Young Ones. The following years thunder Cat kept leading attacks to their main rivals den the Young Ones but one of their last attacks changed the Scooters life, They went to the Young Ones en when shakespeare was babysitting, Thunder Cat crawled in the den wanting to kill the pups but shakespeare protected them going between the pups and him, he attacked shakespeare many times hurting him bad but he could never move him from the pups. later when the Young Ones arrived they went into battle, many of the scooters members ran off and Fathom one of the strongest Young Ones females attacked the alpha female Raven and killed her, that made a permanently damage and change into their lives. A days later Thunder Cat was Bitten by a Raccoon infecting him of Rabies without knowing he made the every day routine attacking his sons to put them in place and at the same time unconsciously transmitting them rabies, then almost all the pack members got infected, some of them worse. A week later Hambone went on roving to their territory and they chased him off and hambone guided them to the den, Youssarian didnt want to attack howling the retreat, but ebony aggressively attacked, and one of the scooters attacked the alpha female frost, she bit back. Hambone started a for first time usefull den move followed by rocket dog and then Youssarian and the rest, the scooters could kill a pup that was abandoned. Then they returned home.The following weeks the pack started going downhill, Moon and Amber couldnt make it, they sucumbed to the disease. A months later Blade died, later Spirit died. Houdini and his two younger brothers left the pack to go on roving and escape from the disease. Reducing the pack even more, to only 9 members. After a few weeks Ermintrude attacked her sister for the alpha female rank and killed her, she became the new alpha female. Next month Sand died, killed by the disease too, followed by the teen Thumper. In winter Ermintrude couldnt make it and died of Rabies, later on Thunder Cat sucumbed to the rabies too. '''Litters ' '''-First Litter: '''Houdini Is currently the Alpha male of the Jackals. Ermintrude '''Was alpha female of the Scooters, died of rabies. '''Zeberd Was alpha female of the Scooters, killed by Ermintrude '-Second Litter:' Moon Died of rabies. Spirit Died of rabies. Sand Died of rabies. Lightning. Was predated as a pup. '-Third Litter:' Amber Died of Rabies Blade. Died of Rabies. '-Fourth Litter:' Appa. Joined the Jackals with Houdini Momo. Joined the Jackals with Houdini Avatar. Was adopted into the Young Ones, is still alive. '-Fifth Litter:' Thumper. Died as a teen by rabies Miss Lily the Pink. Joined the Young Ones Ju Drop. Also Joined the Young Ones Maybelline. Joined the Young Ones. Wollow. Joined the Jackals with his older brothers Karim. Also Joined the Jackals along with his older brothers -Family Mother: Sunray Father: Scout ''' ''' Brothers: Youssarian and Hambone Sisters: Vela Grandmothers: Vivian and Aretha Grandfathers: Aragorn and Izar Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males